Pokemon Transforms
by togekiazu
Summary: Dawn Hikari gets the chance to enter the Pokemon Transforms. And she has a mission - to find out what happened to her father five years ago. But in the dungeon, she'll need all the help she can get and finds that help within a mystery person. Ikari.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so you should probably know I suck at multi chapter stories because I get a bunch of writer's block. So please forgive me if it will not be updated in a long time. Also forgive me if this truly sucks. Anyways, the full summary:

Dawn Hikari gets the chance to enter the Pokemon Transforms. And she has a mission - to find out what happened to her father five years ago. But in the dungeon, she'll need all the help she can get and finds that help within a mystery person. Together, will they finally find out the truth of what is happening? Ikari. Rated T just in case, Adventure/Romance.

**Disclaimer: In no way do I own Pokemon, because then there would be a bunch of fluffy stuff which may cause continuous puking. Of course, I am joking, I could never do that. **

Enjoy.

* * *

_A young girl, aged ten, hugged her knees, watching the television intently. Only one show was seen on all the 46 channels she could watch; a show called simply the Transforms, which was short for Pokemon Transformation. It was a game which had been held before she was even born; it involved contestants transforming into Pokemon and battling until they were eliminated. A contestant were only allowed to participate after recieving the letter which would state the rules and such. Ten people from each of the five regions were invited, which totals up to fifty contestants._

_The little girl knew all of this because her father was one of these people. There was a large sound, a signal which meant that another team was eliminated. "Oh, three more eliminated! Tsukiyomi, Hikari, and Kimura!" the announcer exclaimed and the three contestants whose names were mentioned earlier were warped away. "Now, with only four contestants left..." The little girl stopped listening. _

_'Father lost,' she thought to herself, relaxing a bit. Of course she sad that her father lost, but happy that he would finally return home in a couple days. It had been two weeks without him. After the finish of the games and the awarding the final eight with their awards, those eight would finally go home._

_And after two days, those events took place. After the award ceremony, they was an announcement saying that the final contestants could now return to their homes. But then something dreadful happened. Her father never returned. At first, her mother simply thought he met an old friend and was staying there for a while, even without a single phone call from him confirming her thoughts._

_But then they learned the top eight never returned. The champion never got to return home to their town for a celebration. Were they killed? Captured? Or were they just on some long vacation?_

_Weeks passed; blogs, newspapers, announcements all said the same thing: The final eight were missing. And one girl, who would have normally cried in a corner, was angry at the people who took part in controlling the Poke Transforms. _

_What happened? This was Dawn Hikari's life goal; to find out._

* * *

**-Five Years Later- May 17, 2012; Twinleaf Town**

Rubbing her eyes, Dawn Hikari walked her way outside, to recieve the mail for her mother. She reached out her hand inside the box for whatever mail was inside. Four envelopes in her grasp, she walked back and lazily glanced at the names on the letters, which all said '_For Johanna Hikari' _in various fonts and sizes. But one caught her eye.

There in bold, clear print was her own name. In the middle of the envelope were the words, _'Pokemon Tranformations'_. It was written in a very fancy penmanship, probably with a black pen. After placing the other three letters neatly on the kitchen counter, she sat in her favorite couch. Opening the envelope, she swiftly took out one of the papers in the tiny sea of information within the parcel and started to read.

"Congratulations Dawn Hikari, you are officially entered into the 25th Poke Transforms! Please read the rules and make your way to Castelia City by May 20, 2012. The games will start on May 25, 2012. You must also confirm that you will be joining us via email. Enjoy!" it read.

She started to wonder why she needed to confirm her participation by going on an email when they had sent a letter in the first place, but put it in the back of her mind when she realized something.

She could finally complete her goal.

Dawn unconsciously started to make her whole body shake with excitement and slight dread, after remembering what she thought happened to her father. She took out the rest of the paper, putting them in random order on top of the envelope. Clearly labeled, she saw there was a brochure, another paper explaning the game, and a map to help them find the place all contestants were required to stay, hotspots, the Pokemon Center, etc.

This year, it took place in Unova, so she would have to travel by plane. It would take about two and a half days just getting there. And then there was actually buying the ticket first. Sighing at this point at the realization of just how much work she had to do, she started to scan the rules, deciding to look at the brochure and map later.

_Please read the following:_

_You will be transformed into a random Pokemon (Legends not included) as soon as you enter the game. Everyone will be warped to a different location within the "Mystery Dungeon". You will slowly progress through the hundred floors in the game, while facing bosses, wild Pokemon, and other teams. A team is eliminated when they are defeated by another team. They will not be eliminated if they are beaten by a boss, but will lose one life. Each team has three lives._

_You can find many NPCs as you continue. They will either help you or try to stop you and blow you off course. The competition is completed when one team is the victor. _

**_Rules_**

_- You must register at the hotel located on the map provided to you by 6 P.M. on Wednesday, April 25, 2012. If you register late, you will be considered disqualified and will not be allowed to enter the stadium._

_- There may be up to four people. You can also work alone, with partners, or in a trio. During the game, you may join other teams, but keep in mind that only up to four people are allowed, or you will be disqualified. Wild Pokemon will not join the team._

_- Please make sure to let everyone know when you team up with someone or leave a team so determining the victor(s) will not be hard work. This will be explained more when you arrive at Castelia._

_- Once entering the "mystery dungeon", you will have no contact with anyone outside the game. You may communicate using "PoketchSpe" short for Poketch Specials, which will be given out by the Poketch company for the Poke Transfers. These items will help you determine your HP and PP, contact with fellow team members, and find out information you may need while in the dungeon. If lost or stolen, you are not allowed to receive another one._

_- All items found on the floors in the mystery dungeon may be taken by anyone. There will also be Poke in different amounts on the ground, which can be used for buying items in the nearby Kecleon shops on every floor. You may not bring your own items or you will be disqualified._

_- You may not bring any of your own Pokemon._

_Good luck, and have a great time!_

After scanning everything else, she gave the letter to her mom, who was very shocked to the point of almost collapsing. "Do you really want to go there? Remember what happened with your fath..." she stopped abruptly. Although Dawn thought she was a very strong person, she knew her mother was on the verge of crying.

"I'll find out the truth Mom. No need to worry, I'll definetly come back!" I exclaimed in my best determined voice, complete with my most reassuring smile.

"And that's when I worry the most." I heard her mutter sadly with a ghost of a smile. I'll miss her and our little signature conversation, if you get what I mean. Waving a last goodbye to my home, I walked out and at the back of my mind wondered what would await me.

* * *

**Okay, so I was basically inspired by many things. Mostly Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky and this other fanfiction called "Safari Love" by Michelicious. Then later, I realized this was sort of similar to the Hunger Games, so would that count as being inspired?**

**Anyways, here you have it. I might not update for a long time due to continuous writer's block, but *shrug***

**~togekiazu **


	2. Chapter 2

_oohhh gosh. i'm super sorry for not updating for nearly a year. OTL well, here, this is the second chapter. i'll try to update faster. i promise! actually, i take it back but i'll try as best as i can. ouo _

_btw, next thing i'm working on is my other story that's also multi chappie with only one chapter. ahahah OTL oh, and the next chapter for this. c;_

**- May 20, 2012; Castelia City**

She had finally reached the grand Castelia City. The place was even larger than she imagined. Amazingly, there were no maps for tourists of the city –_ maybe she had just been searching in the wrong place? _– and some really rude people.

She had finally located the hotel, but it was already five in the afternoon and she arrived in the city about seven hours ago. Not the way she had intended to spend her time here.

Sighing, she gripped her leather suitcase, walked past the ivory Arceus fountain, went through those circular door things, and arrived at the front desk. Above the desk was the words 'Grand Arceus' engraved into gold.

"Do I sign in here?" Dawn asked the receptionist, a woman with brown hair tied into a bun. She was obviously exploring the Internet on the laptop in front of her, and was currently deciding to ignore the blunette. "Excuse me!" she interrupted.

The woman gave her an annoyed look. "What." Dawn repeated her question, and observed the receptionist's obviously bored look and how her dark eyes glanced at the clock, letting out a sigh. "Yes, but honey, it looks like you're too late."

Dawn couldn't hide the shocked expression written on her face. All the work she did. It was all done for nothing. She felt like rolling over the floor tiles and weep hysterically. She stayed silent before the lady broke the silence. "Geez, I was joking. You baby." The receptionist snickered. Dawn frowned at her. _What was wrong with this lady?_

_I officially hate receptionists. _The blunette repeated in her mind, receiving her room key to take a rest from her adventuring in the large city.

-o-

**- The Next Day; March 21, 2012**

"Hey baby, isn't this place amazing?" Dawn asked her Piplup, who had a tight grip on her white and pink beanie, looking at the city's sights. They were finally taking a tour of the city with a tour guide, who explained all the buildings and stands, holding a large flag with words 'Castelia City Tours' plastered over it.

Soon, they had gotten to see the local Pokemon gym, the Casteliacone stand, and the Royal Unova cruise. "Excuse me!" a voice piped up within the crowd of tourists. "Isn't there a building for the Pokemon Transforms in this city?" People gasped at the mention of the dreaded competition and scooted away from the person who had asked the question; Dawn herself.

"It's actually held at a place that even us tourist guides don't know." the tour guide mentioned.

For the rest of the time, her fellow tourists avoided her gaze and kept their distance. Soon, she was free from the unnerving stares when the tour was over. She then went to do the Harlequin Hunt, which was easier than expected -_ after all, she did just get a full tour of the place - _and won a bike which was so high tech that it could fold itself. She found a tiny cafe and listened to the live music, drinking some Moo Moo Milk before realising that she had to go back.

_What?_ Moo Moo Milk is good.

-o-

Dawn glanced up at the ceiling, physically exhausted from seeing the city.

_What would happen when I get into the arena?_ Dawn wondered. She grimaced at the thoughts her mind showed her and shook them away. _I can't think like that. I'm already so far and I can't back out now._

-o-

-** The Next Day Again; March 22, 2012**

She ran hurriedly through the hotel's empty halls. She panted often, taking a glance at her Poketch with every stride she took. Her hair was tied quickly into a ponytail and she messily wore a vest over her clothes.

Yep, she was late.

_Of all days, why today? I'm **never** late! _She made her way to the garden where the orientation was being held. She stopped at an Arceus shaped topiary which was decorated with irises and dandelions. She let herself catch her breath and rested her hands on her knees before looking up.

She was expecting a bunch of people seated, with the director or an announcer of some sort up on the stage, explaining the rules. But she was obviously wrong.

The plastic chairs were still stacked. The stage was empty. There was absolute silence, save for the Pidove flying over the garden and the Beautifly and Butterfree roaming around the flowers. There wasn't a single human soul there.

The blunette groaned in disbelief.

-o-

_Five hours early, seriously. _Dawn thought, making her way to the cafeteria to eat breakfast. Her Piplup trailed besides her, munching on an Oran berry from the gardens.

Getting her pancakes and eggs, which she poured a wild amount of syrup on, and a bowl of Pokémon food for the earlier said Pokémon, the pair sat at their table.

There were five tables, one for each region. She sat at the table with a large 'S' attached to it, which she presumed stood for Sinnoh. The blunette smiled to herself as she ate the warm breakfast on her plate. Until she heard a large slam of the doors from the main entrance. "Let's go eat!" a voice yelled, the owner only a blur as the person ran to the breakfast table, where all the food was laid out.

And just when she thought that she could have some peace after her bad mood with the events earlier that morning. She sighed in disbelief when she felt a clatter of plates next to her. _Great, the loud, energetic person is next to me._

"Dawn?!" the person yelled out. I turned around and my mouth opened wide.

"Barry?!" the two hugged each other. "It's been such a long time! How are you?"

"Fine, thank you very much."

The blonde and the blunette talked for two hours before parting back to their rooms; Dawn had to take a little rest due to her waking up earlier than usual. _It was great to see Barry again. Maybe we can team up during the tournament or something! But why would he want to participate in this competition anyways/ _She shrugged it off and kept walking, buried in thoughts of how great she and the blonde could be as a duo.

She soon reached her quiet room, and collapsed on the bed. Five minutes after staring blankly into space, she got up to write in her journal. The said item was a simple blue notebook with her name written on it with white ink. Flipping through some pages, she wrote down what little information the blunette had received from Barry - which was surprising, since Barry was never patient enough to sit down and research.

_- There are apparently 17 different floors; each floor is based on a certain type i.e. water, fire, grass_

_- The Pokemon you will be transformed into during the competition will be based on all the Pokemon you had/have owned prior to the competition._

"Am I even going to get through the first floor?" she pondered to herself. Her mind flashed a thousand memories of everything that led up to this point, racing fast through her mind; she didn't notice that she was shaking nervously. "I'm up against _forty-nine people_ after all... But..."

_I can do this!_

-o-

_i think i'll end it here. again, sorry for having not updated at all, i'm really not cut out for multi chappie stories. ouo;; review or tell me if there's mistakes and criticize or get mad at me for having not updated. or you can just enjoy this chapter with some cookies. _

**_~togekiazu_**


End file.
